


may i touch said he

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, excessive use of the phrases 'gay' and 'no homo' by gay characters, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: "this whole dibs thing is so childish," taeyong rolls his eyes and turns away from the two. “why don’t you let your little crush decide? he deserves some say in this all.”"so we compete to earn his affection?" yoonoh clarifies, perking up at the thought of competition.[or: yoonoh and youngho accidentally have a threesome.]





	may i touch said he

**Author's Note:**

> happy late valentine's day/happy belated birthdays youngho/doyoung/jaehyun, sorry i'm ruining literally all of those things with a threesome fic.
> 
> the working title for this fic was literally 'no homo' and the only author notes that matter are:  
> doyoung- distinguished pan  
> johnny- functional gay  
> jaehyun- disaster bi  
> (taeyong- tragically straight)
> 
> title is from 'may i feel said he' by ee cummings (how did it take 8 fics for me to use cummings for a title i'm such a fake poetry gay)

"holy shit," yoonoh whispers to him once their music break begins. "holy shit, youngho, he's so hot."

"who?" youngho whispers back, though he already knows. the two of them have been ogling the same guy since he walked in.

yoonoh raises an eyebrow and tips his head in the direction of the guy. he's one of the new sound technicians working at the radio station; he's tall and lanky, with bright eyes and an almost startled expression perpetually on his face. his purple hair is the only thing keeping him from looking like a total nerd in his button-down and sweater vest.

"you think he's into guys?" youngho whispers, raising an eyebrow. "i mean, look at how he's dressed."

the warning light starts to blink, a sign that their music break is about to come to an end.

"you dress like a republican dad robbed a whole entire frat house and you're still the gayest dude i know," yoonoh reminds him. youngho can only shrug; he makes a solid point. "we'll continue this later."

with that, their music break comes to an end and the two immediately resume their show.

the remaining music breaks are all filled with other staff members making comments and it's not until the show is over that they can resume their conversation.

"youngho, i think i want to call dibs on him," yoonoh declares, blatantly boring holes into the back of the boy's head.

"you don't even know his name yet," youngho states, though it's not like he knows the guy's name either. "besides i… i also want to call dibs."

“fuck, do you really?” yoonoh asks, frowning slightly. “well, at least i know your dick still works.”

“don’t talk about my dick, that’s gay,” youngho snides back.

hot sound tech shoots the two of them a curious glance and they both drop their heads down, voices lowering.

“well now what?" yoonoh asks, still trying to sneak glances at the sound tech. he's nowhere near as stealthy as he thinks he is, because as soon as he looks over, the sound tech starts to approach them.

"hey guys," hot sound tech says; his voice is smooth, not too deep. when he speaks, mouth spread into a smile, he reveals bright teeth, oversized in a way that makes him resemble a bunny. "i'm dongyoung, the new sound tech!"

"i'm dj johnny, but you can call me youngho," youngho tells him, using what he refers to as his _suave_ _voice_. he even runs a hand through his hair, trying to seem as appealing as possible. "and this is jaehyun."

yoonoh shoots him a glare for introducing him. "you can just call me yoonoh," he explains, his glare quickly turning into a smile when he looks at dongyoung.

"i've got to head out for the night, but this was a great first show," dongyoung tells them. "it was great meeting you both, i look forward to working with you in the future."

"i look forward to working with you too!" both youngho and yoonoh say as dongyoung walks away. with his back to the two of them, neither restrains themself from shooting the other a look.

"well shit," youngho states blanky, .

yoonoh purses his lips. "now what do we do?”

 

“what do you mean, _what do you do_?” taeyong asks in a disinterested voice, busy mixing food on the stove. he’s the only one keeping their shared apartment fed.

“which one of us gets to call dibs?” yoonoh whines, draping himself across the counter next to taeyong dramatically, lips pouted.

“have you really never been interested in the same person before?”

“well there was that time with you,” youngho supplies; taeyong’s ears burn red at the reminder. “but other than that, one of us usually backs down.”

“yeah, youngho always lets me have dibs on girls,” yoonoh says.

“that’s because he’s gay,” taeyong says at the same time that youngho declares, “i’m gay, dumbass.”

“the point still stands! which one of us gets dibs?”

"this whole dibs thing is so childish," taeyong rolls his eyes and turns away from the two. “why don’t you let your little crush decide? he deserves some say in this all.”

"so we compete to earn his affection?" yoonoh clarifies, perking up at the thought of competition.

"that is not at all what i s-"

"oh, you're so going down!" youngho declares, leading to a small smacktalk battle.  taeyong stares aimlessly at the wall in front of him, desperately wondering who he wronged in a past life to end up living with such idiots.

 

the problem with each of them wanting to impress dongyoung is that the only opportunity they have to see him is when they’re together at radio broadcasts. the moment when dongyoung comes to talk to them after the broadcast turns into a strange pissing contest of who can be more charming and polite until dongyoung awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and tells them he has to go for the night.

they continue to give each other the silent treatment long after they have arrived home, at least until taeyong yells at them for behaving like children.

 

the day of their next broadcast, youngho decides he has to do _something_ before yoonoh can get the chance; he camps out at the library all afternoon so he can have an excuse to not show up at the broadcast station with yoonoh. then he goes thirty minutes earlier than he should. naturally, there’s almost no one that works on his show there yet, but his assumption is right.

dongyoung is sitting at one of the tables outside the room, books sprawled on the desk in front of him.

youngho quickly sits down in front of the other boy, who startles slightly at the interruption.

“oh, youngho! i didn’t expect to see you here so early,” dongyoung remarks, shooting him a toothpaste-advertisement worthy smile. “and no yoonoh?”

“nah,” youngho says casually, running a hand through his hair. “i actually came early because i wanted to see you.”

dongyoung’s eyes widen almost comically. “me? why me?”

“why not you?” youngho offers with a grin. “you seem pretty cool. plus you’re not too bad on the eyes.”

dongyoung blushes, eyes dropping back down to his textbook. “i bet you say that to all of your sound techs,” it’s clear he’s trying to joke, but his voice comes out a little uncertain.

“only the really cute sound techs with purple hair that i want to take on a date,” youngho says, smirking.

if dongyoung was blushing before, he’s absolutely beet red now, mouth opening and closing rapidly as he tries to think of something to say in response.

_try topping that one, yoonoh,_ youngho thinks smugly.

“that’s a very specific type you have,” dongyoung finally says, regaining composure. his face is still red but at least he manages to look youngho in the eye.

“i gotta say, you fit the criteria pretty well,” youngho shoots back. “who knows the next time someone will live up to my type like you do.”

“how tragic to think about,” it’s clear that dongyoung is flirting now, finally over his surprise. his smile is teasing now and youngho would love nothing more than to kiss it away. “i’d hate to think of how difficult that would be for you.”

“if you give me your number and let me take you on a date, neither of us will have to picture that sad, sad future,” youngho suggests, waving his phone in front of dongyoung.

dongyoung seems to contemplate it for a moment, tapping his chin as if he were thinking hard about it. then he quickly snatches youngho’s phone out of his hand, entering all of his information quickly. when he hands it back to youngho, he immediately grins at the contact name.

_dongyoungie [purpleheart]_

“that’s cute,” youngho tells him. he quickly opens a new message to send to dongyoung.

_youre cute_

immediately, dongyoung’s phone buzzes and he laughs at the message, biting his lip in embarrassment.

by this point, other members of the crew have started filing into the building and heading into the room they use. dongyoung almost looks disappointed.

“good luck tonight, you’ll do great as always,” dongyoung tells him, gathering up all of his supplies before he heads off to start setting up.

yoonoh arrives to the station a few minutes later. he seems surprised to see youngho already sitting in his broadcast seat, eyeing him suspiciously.

youngho waits until they’re being counted down to showtime before he turns his phone towards yoonoh, proudly showing off dongyoung’s contact info, purple heart next to his name and all.

yoonoh flips him off right as the show begins.

 

while youngho’s success came from careful planning, yoonoh’s comes purely from dumb luck.

yoonoh is up at an ungodly hour on a saturday (see: anytime before 11:30am), having just finished up working on a group project with kun. he'll never truly understand how kun could always be so busy or why the only time he could meet up was at ten in the morning, but yoonoh is awake now and there's no changing that.

before he makes the venture back to his own apartment, he decides to swing by the local starbucks, ready to buy at least four sets of bantam bagels and something sweet and heavily caffeinated to get him through the rest of the day.

yoonoh's got two bantam bagels shoved in his mouth, waiting for his doubled-shot caffe mocha to be finished, when he notices a mop of purple hair hunched over at one of the tables.

"dongyoung?" yoonoh blurts out around a mouth full of bagel. dongyoung's head immediately pops up and whips around, eyes round and startled. his features soften when he sees it is just yoonoh.

"oh, good morning, yoonoh," dongyoung says brightly. yoonoh doesn't understand how anyone can look so handsome and put together before noon on a weekend, but somehow dongyoung looks absolutely impeccable.

with that, yoonoh's name is called from behind the counter. part of him still wants to take his caffeine and go home, maybe even sneaking in a nap before he has to do anything else today, but instead, he grabs his drink and plops himself down across the table from dongyoung.

"i hope you don't mind me joining you for a bit," yoonoh says, but he's met with a smile and the shake of dongyoung's head. "what are you doing here bright and early?"

"bright and early? yoonoh, it's already…" he pauses to check his phone, laughing at what he sees. his laughter is loud and genuine; it makes yoonoh melt a little bit inside. "it's already 12:07."

" _that_ early? it might as well be sunrise for me!" yoonoh exclaims. it makes dongyoung laugh again, a decided victory for yoonoh. "okay, maybe it's not that early. but what are you doing here today?"

"oh, just some studying. i like the atmosphere here, i guess," dongyoung says, gesturing to the textbook laid out in front of him. "and what are you doing here?"

yoonoh picks his coffee cup up, taking a sip as if demonstrating. "had to work on a project this morning, i'm here exclusively for some caffeine to get me through the day."

"ah, so you're one of _those_ ," dongyoung says, putting extra emphasis on the last word as he stares pointedly at yoonoh's cup.

"you can't give me shit about being coffee dependent!" yoonoh exclaims. "you're in a coffeeshop right now!"

dongyoung laughs loudly (another victory for yoonoh) and holds his hands up in defeat. the two drift off into silence, yoonoh slowly drinking his sugary drink while dongyoung takes periodic sips of what seems to be an iced americano. there's a knot of nervous energy resting in yoonoh's stomach as he thinks about how to make the most of their time together.

"you know," yoonoh begins, clearing his throat after his voice cracks. "uh, if you're not doing anything tonight, i'd love to… hang out or something."

"is this you asking me on a date?" dongyoung asks casually, taking another sip of his drink. he doesn't even glance up from his book.

"if that's your way of telling me you want it to be a date?" yoonoh tries. he sounds much more nervous than he intended but dongyoung still looks up at him with a bright smile.

"give me your phone and you can text me the details," dongyoung says. yoonoh pulls his phone out of his pocket so quickly, he accidentally launches it out of his hand, both boys flinching when it hits the ground. fortunately, dongyoung makes no comment about it as he picks it up and puts his information in before he hands the phone back.

_dongyoungie [purpleheart]_

it makes yoonoh smile as he shoots a quick smiley face to dongyoung. it's then that he notices the time and realizes he needs to head home. "i have to get going but i'll see you tonight?"

dongyoung gives him one last blinding smile. "it's a date."

 

"youngho can suck my dick!" yoonoh declares loudly as he enters their apartment. the door slams shut behind him and he watches the way taeyong flinches from where he's seated on their couch, laptop resting on his lap.

as if he has been summoned, youngho pokes his head around the corner. "did you call my name?"

"yeah," yoonoh snears. "i said you can suck my dick."

"ew, gay," youngho response, scrunching his nose up in disgust. he climbs over the back of the couch and plops down next to taeyong, who flinches yet again and clings to his laptop as it bounces unstably. "are you really getting that desperate?"

"i'm not desperate at all. i have a date with dongyoung tonight," yoonoh announces, puffing his chest up in pride. he heads into the kitchen, ready to heat up the remainder of his bagels. "so suck my dick."

youngho springs up from the couch, launching himself over their coffee table to follow after him. taeyong lets out a panicked yelp as he laptop almost goes flying off of him once again.

"what do you mean you have a date?"

yoonoh pulls out his phone, showing off dongyoung's chat history, date information and all. youngho snatches it away and squints.

"what does it mean that he puts his name in our phones the same way?" youngho asks, glaring at the purple heart emoji on yoonoh's screen as if that could somehow make it disappear.

"doesn't matter," yoonoh announces, tearing his phone back from youngho. "i have a date tonight and you don't so there."

with that, yoonoh grabs his bagels from the microwave, flips youngho off, and trots back to his own room.

 

yoonoh is, by no means, a prude. in most cases, he even considers himself somewhat of a slut. but he's also a hopeless romantic at heart, so he doesn't expect much from his date with dongyoung. it's just meant to be a nice dinner, some fun hanging out, and maybe even a kiss at the end of the night.

he does not expect to end up in the backseat of dongyoung's ugly, old hatchback, frantically making out. he's not even really sure how he got here. all he knows is that dongyoung kisses like a dream and yoonoh never, ever wants to stop.

dongyoung is powerful in the way that he kisses; he holds yoonoh close and kisses with surprising vigor. his lips are warm and soft, faint traces of fruity chapstick still lingering. dongyoung's tongue works him open, tracing against the roof of his mouth and along the back of his teeth. yoonoh feels like he's a virgin all over again, rutting against dongyoung desperately in the back of his car.

dongyoung's hands are crawling up the back of yoonoh's shirt, burning hot on his skin, when yoonoh finally has to pull away, gasping for air.

"we… we shouldn't," yoonoh tells him, putting his hands firmly on dongyoung's shoulders. "i- i really like you. but i don't want to go too fast."

dongyoung smiles softly and gives yoonoh a gentle kiss. "okay," he says, and then kisses him gently once again. "let me take you home then."

when yoonoh finally leaves his car at the end of the night, dongyoung gives him one last lingering kiss. it leaves yoonoh's lips tingling for the rest of the night.

 

yoonoh and youngho circle around each other at breakfast the next morning, staring cautiously at one another.

"so, how was last night?" youngho asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

yoonoh shrugs casually. "it was good," he comments. then, as if tacking it on like an afterthought, he continues. "dongyoung is a _really_ good kisser."

youngho's jaw drops open before he can think to stop it. he snaps it shut immediately. "oh, that's nice," he says drily. "i'm glad you had a nice night. but i'm sure my date with him will be even better."

"if he's already had a taste of me, why would he still want to go out with you?"

there's a loud gagging sound from the table; taeyong, who has been seated there the entire time, looks at both of them with disapproval. "you're both awful."

"it's yoonoh's fault!"

"no it's not! it's all youngho's fault!"

as the yelling continues, taeyong drops his head to the table and sighs.

 

going to the radio station for the next broadcast is tense. after the argument about yoonoh making out with dongyoung on their date, the two boys had calmed down. it's easy for them to fall back into their normal behavior. dating is one thing they never let legitimate impact their friendship. that doesn't stop  the prospect of seeing dongyoung again from putting both boys on edge once more.

dongyoung, however, is startlingly calm. he smiles and waves at the two of them from his sound board, though there is no real chance before or during their show for him to come over and chat. an air of casualness hangs around dongyoung, as if he didn't have his tongue down yoonoh's throat only a few nights prior or as if he hasn't been texting youngho for several days about their upcoming date.

when the show finally comes to an end, dongyoung meanders over to the two of them, smiling brightly. time practically comes to a stop as he stops directly in front of them; despite his ugly patterned cardigan, he is still somehow the vision of beauty.

"you two did great tonight, as always," he tells them, as is his frequent after-broadcast message to them.

"but i was better, right dongyoungie?" yoonoh asks. youngho immediately kicks him in the shin under the table.

"don't make me choose between you two, i'll lose my job," dongyoung deadpans, but his eyes crinkle in a way that shows he's joking. his phone starts ringing immediately afterwards. "oh, i need to take this. but we're still on for this friday, youngho?"

“wouldn’t miss it for the world,” youngho says with a wink. dongyoung laughs, before turning and heading out of the room.

youngho laughs with pride, even as yoonoh puts him into a headlock.

 

friday night comes before youngho is truly prepared for it. he's nervous, pacing around in the apartment living room as he waits for dongyoung to show up. yoonoh is holed up in his own room, refusing to acknowledge youngho or his date.

dongyoung messages youngho when he's outside the apartment; there's a part of youngho that's thankful dongyoung has the decency to not rub this date in yoonoh's face. another part of youngho wants to metaphorically slam dunk the fact that he's going on a date with dongyoung directly into yoonoh's stupid, pretty face.

dinner is practically the most ideal date youngho could ask for. dongyoung is smart, funny, and so impossibly pretty. youngho feels like he's too much of a mess to even be on this date. everything dongyoung does has youngho's nerves on edge, from the way he smiles to the way his leg keeps brushing against youngho's under the table. when their hands meet as the two reach for the check, both boys flush and look away, until youngho snatches the check away and pays for it entirely.

youngho still feels jittery after dinner when the two of them head out to dongyoung’s car. neither boy seems to want the night to end, sitting in an almost uncomfortable silence for a moment. the quiet sounds of the radio playing old r&b songs does nothing to help the atmosphere.

“do you… do you want to come hang out at my place or…” dongyoung trails off, scratching awkwardly at his neck. “it’d be really nice to keep hanging out, and it's still relatively early…"

it's the first time youngho has seen dongyoung act this nervous, and that fact seems to only make youngho feel more nervous. youngho reaches across the center console and links his fingers with dongyoung's, squeezing gently. "i'd love to hang out."

dongyoung's apartment is small and cozy; everything is neat and orderly, with nothing out of place. it's hard to imagine how his roommate can deal with it, but he supposed living with taeyong is a pretty similar experience.

the night is surprisingly innocent. dongyoung and youngho sit together on the couch, hands casually interlaced, as _ella enchanted_ of all movies plays on the tv in front of them. there's the burning knowledge in the back of youngho's mind that maybe he should do more; yoonoh made out with dongyoung on his first date. yet at the same time, dongyoung's hand is warm and soft where it fits against his own and somehow it feels much more meaningful than yoonoh's date.

when dongyoung leans his head against youngho's shoulder, nuzzling comfortably against him, youngho _knows_ his date is way better than yoonoh's.

at the end of the night, dongyoung drives youngho back to his own apartment. they sit in the parking lot for a minute, the silence no longer uncomfortable between them.

"i had a really great time tonight," youngho tells dongyoung, hands interlocked with dongyoung's across the center console.

"i did too," dongyoung says, flushing slightly. his voice wavers as he continues. "would it be okay if i kiss you right now?"

instead of answering, youngho simply leans in. he untwines his fingers from dongyoung's hand and instead raises it up to cup dongyoung's cheek. he lets his thumb move softly across dongyoung's skin before he fully leans in, pressing his lips against dongyoung's. it's sweet and gentle and everything a person could wants in a first kiss.

youngho attempts to pull back from the kiss, but dongyoung chases after him. not that youngho is complaining, content to keep exchanging innocent kisses with dongyoung forever.

the kisses do not stay innocent for too long; before youngho even realizes it, dongyoung has crawled across the console and into youngho's lap. instead of soft and sweet, the kisses are messy and wet and utterly addicting. youngho's one hand grabs hold of dongyoung's hip, squeezing tightly, while his other hand winds its way into dongyoung's hair, lightly tugging at the silky, purple strands.

"oh, fuck, youngho," dongyoung whimpers quietly, hands clutching at the fabric at the front of youngho's shirt.

it's easy to get lost in the sound of dongyoung's quiet whimpers and sighs as youngho moves away from his mouth and down to his neck. he leaves a trail of wet, hot kisses, nipping gently at the skin along the way.

dongyoung ruts forward against him, and that's when youngho feels it; dongyoung is hard, pressing into youngho's crotch.

"shit, dongyoungie, you're so hot," youngho mumbles, licking a stripe up the side of dongyoung's neck. it's hard to believe that not even fifteen minutes ago, the two were sitting innocently, side by side, doing nothing more than holding hands.

"please, please," dongyoung whimpers, mashing his mouth against youngho's. "fuck, touch me, or… or something, please youngho."

the thought of just holding hands is miles away as youngho quickly undoes the button to dongyoung's jeans, pushing them down just far enough for his cock to pop out. youngho's mouth practically waters at the sight. his cock is red and leaking, the skin hot and heavy where it rests in youngho's hand.

every sound dongyoung makes has youngho on edge, kissing him harshly and swallowing down all of the moans he lets out. youngho jerks him in quick, shallow movements, trying to get him closer and closer to the edge.

he lets out a soft cry, pulling away from youngho's mouth. "i'm so close, oh god."

so youngho strokes faster, squeezes him a little harder, twists his hand on each upstroke. dongyoung comes with a muffled shout, biting down hard on the junction of youngho's neck and shoulder to quiet himself. his come spills into youngho's hand, cupped gently over the head. youngho works him through his orgasm until dongyoung slumps against him.

dongyoung seems bashful, almost embarrassed, as he comes down from his orgasm. his cheeks are flushed bright red, lips bitten just as red. he scrambles to find a tissue for the mess on youngho's hand. when youngho is all cleaned up, dropping the tissue on the floor of dongyoung's car, dongyoung leans down to kiss him gently.

"should i… do you want me to help you as well?" dongyoung asks, hips canting forward slightly to roll against youngho's. his cock is clearly hard, pressing against his jeans, and every part of youngho wants to say yes.

instead, he puts his hands gently on dongyoung's hips, stilling him. "i'm okay," he tells him, feeling a little breathless himself. he’s pretty sure if dongyoung even _looks_ at his cock, it’ll be enough to make him come. he’s not ready for that yet. "next time, yeah?"

dongyoung smiles, eyes curling up. "absolutely next time."

when youngho returns to the safety of his room, he jacks himself off to the thought of dongyoung rutting against him and the sounds of his moans still ringing in his ears.

 

when yoonoh enters the kitchen and finds youngho already sitting there, eating breakfast with a hickey poorly hidden on his neck, an uncomfortable silence falls over them. it remains silent the entire time yoonoh pours his own bowl of cereal and sits down across from youngho at the table. the silence continues as they eat each breakfast, pointedly not making eye contact, until youngho can't take it anymore.

"i gave dongyoung a handjob last night," he blurts out, mostly because he hates keeping secrets from yoonoh.

"what the fuck!" yoonoh yells, choking on his apple jacks. "bro, seriously? that's not fair at all!"

"i know, i know!" youngho throws his hands up in defeat. "i didn't mean to! it just happened! i wasn't just gonna leave him with blueballs, i'm not an asshole."

"you _are_ an asshole! if i had known having sex with him was on the table, i would have done more on our date," yoonoh crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. "sex isn't supposed to be allowed until after one of us gets dibs!"

"i didn't let him jack me off, if that makes you feel any better!" youngho tries.

a guttural sound of despair tears its way out of yoonoh's throat. "no that doesn't make me feel better, you absolute shithead!"

"fighting like this isn't getting us anywhere," youngho declares, not wanting to deal with yoonoh's whining. "i really like dongyoung, you really like dongyoung, and dongyoung seems to like both of us."

"well what else are we supposed to do? it's taeyong's fault that were even competing for dongyoung's affection in the first place," yoonoh pouts, slumping in his seat. at the mention of his name, both boys turn their attention towards taeyong's close bedroom door. they shouldn't disturb him.

probably.

"taeyong, help us," yoonoh and youngho declare together, slamming open taeyong's door.

taeyong's laptop falls from his lap as he jumps in surprise, and he barely manages to grab it before it tumbles off his bed. "what the hell is wrong with you two!"

"you told us to compete for dongyoung's attention but now we're both going on dates with him and youngho already gave him a handjob, which is totally not fair, and so how are we supposed to call dibs now if he likes both of us?" yoonoh explains in one breath, flopping down aimlessly on taeyong's bed. taeyong pulls his legs back just in time to avoid being crushed.

"for one, i never told you guys to compete. also, please don't tell me about youngho's sex life," taeyong groans, rubbing his hands over his face. "seriously, why can't you just talk to this guy about it? see what his stance is on it all."

"so we should take him out together and see which one of us he wants to sleep with?"

"literally why do you even bother asking for my help," taeyong sighs, staring up at the ceiling. maybe he's staring up at god. either way, his statement is left unheard.

"well i already gave him a handjob so that means he probably wants to sleep with me," youngho announces, crossing his arms over his chest.

yoonoh rolls over to glare at youngho. "or you're just a slut! i'm way better in bed than you!"

taeyong wonders what the odds are that the earth will swallow him whole.

 

dongyoung is startlingly quick to agree to meeting with the two of them for drinks when they ask him at their next broadcast.

one would think it would be awkward to go on a date with both of the guys you've been seeing, but dongyoung smiles brightly. "i'd love to!"

which is how all three of them find themselves in a poorly lit bar on friday night. they chat casually as they search around for a place to sit, all clearly ignoring the elephant in the room.

after the three of them settle in at their booth and their drinks all arrive, youngho decides that as the eldest, he has to take charge of the conversation.

“now, i know this is going to sound strange, and we really hope this doesn’t scare you off, but-“

“i already know what this is about,” dongyoung cuts him off, smiling that big bunny smile. he seems surprisingly at ease for someone who is about to reject at least one person.

“you… you do?” yoonoh asks, nervously glancing towards youngho.

“you’ve been pretty obvious about it, you know. though i have to admit, you each romancing me separately is a really interesting tactic for a threesome,” dongyoung muses, eyes curled up as he takes a sip of his drink.

“wait, what?” yoonoh and youngho say in perfect unison.

“i mean, don’t get me wrong, i’m into it,” dongyoung continues, putting his drink down. “but i don’t think it’s going to work on everyone.”

“dongyoung, that’s not- we aren’t…” youngho pauses and frowns, unsure how to word this right. fortunately, yoonoh cuts in for him.

"tonight was supposed to be about which one of us you want to fuck," yoonoh tells him bluntly.

now it's dongyoung's turn to be confused; he blinks a few times before he tilts his head to the side. "why would you guys want me to choose? aren't you two together anyway?"

youngho regrets choosing this exact moment to take a drink, choking at dongyoung's words; the alcohol burns his throat as he coughs it back up.

"what?" yoonoh screechs. "me and _youngho_? why would i want to fuck him?!”

youngho finally clears his throat of alcohol, fighting through the burn to speak. “yoonoh is like my little brother. we've known each other for years. why would you possibly think we’re together?”

“everyone does! you’re always together and you’re so close and both of you are really hot? you’re really not together?”

“absolutely not!” yoonoh declares, scrunching his nose in disgust. if youngho wasn’t so busy dealing with the shock, he might be a little bit offended with how yoonoh is reacting.

a look of panic starts to cross dongyoung's face. "oh my god," he says out loud, then quickly downs his drink, not even wincing at the burn. "oh my god, this is so embarrassing. i really thought you guys were trying to sleep with me together. i never would have- oh my god. _oh my god_."

all youngho can do is bury his face in his hands, unsure how to process this entire situation. he doesn’t know what’s worse: that dongyoung thought this was a team effort or the fact that apparently everyone else already thinks the two of them are an item. there isn’t enough alcohol in the world for him to handle this.

“i mean, if the two of us having sex with you is what you’re into, i’d be down for it.”

surely youngho didn’t hear that right. it almost sounded like yoonoh just volunteered to have a threesome. but that couldn’t possibly be right; him and yoonoh were _not_ about to have sex with each other just to sleep with someone else.

when youngho lifts his head from his hands, he finds both boys staring at him intently, as if waiting for him to say something.

oh god, he heard right. yoonoh _did_ propose a threesome. youngho throws the rest of his drink back quickly, like that would somehow make this entire situation feel a little more normal. (spoiler alert: it doesn’t.)

“yoonoh, you can't be serious," youngho exclaims, rubbing at his temples. "bro, that's gay!"

"you're gay," both dongyoung and yoonoh remind him. youngho wishes he could take the last six years he has spent out of the closet back exclusively to avoid this moment in time.

"i- i don't know. it's weird," youngho admits. "dongyoung, i'm really into you, okay? but i don't- i don't know."

"come on, youngho," yoonoh says with a shrug. "it's not… it's not that bad, i don't think."

"it never hurts to try?" dongyoung offers, clearly not wanting to push youngho into anything.

there's another long pause, youngho biting nervously at his lip as he looks back and forth between the two boys in front of him. he lets out a heavy sigh.

"okay," he says finally. "i- yeah. okay. let's do this."

there's no immediate reaction from either dongyoung or yoonoh, both still staring at him with wide eyes.

"i- i said yes, you guys! please don't make me regret that."

yoonoh seems to process the statement first. "holy shit, i thought i imagined you saying yes," he says. "so then we're… gonna do this?"

now they both turn to stare at dongyoung, who looks absolutely startled. "i should call an uber," he rushes out. "before either of you decide to change your minds."

the uber ride back to yoonoh and youngho's apartment is awkward, to say the least. the driver is some balding old man who looks annoyed that he willingly spends his weekends driving around drunk college students. he doesn't even offer to change the radio, which is playing country music at an uncomfortably loud volume. it's almost awkward enough to make all of them second guess this decision.

the three of them sit in silence, squished together in the back of the car. the only thing keeping youngho from escaping the awkwardness and throwing himself out of the moving vehicle is dongyoung's hand placed firmly on his upper thigh, thumb rubbing circles into the fabric of his pants. he can see that he has his other hand placed similarly on yoonoh's thigh, but somehow that doesn't seem to matter anymore.

youngho shoots taeyong a quick text.

_hey mayb dont come back to the apartment tonight_

_why did i get that message from both you and yoonoh_

_on second thought_

_i don't want to know what you're doing together_

youngho laughs quietly at taeyong's response, pocketing his phone quickly as he realizes they've made it back to the apartment.

there is no real protocol for starting a threesome with your best friend and the current object of your affection. all three boys stand awkwardly in the living room, no one certain where to begin. youngho leads them into his room, the largest of the bedrooms, as if somehow the change in atmosphere would make a difference.

surprisingly, it does. there's something more intimate about being in youngho's bedroom, and it's enough to steel dongyoung's nerves. dongyoung decides to make the first move, grabbing youngho by the shirt and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. it's easy to forget that yoonoh is in the room with the way that dongyoung's tongue dips into his mouth, wet and demanding. his hands weave into his hair, holding tightly to the strands. it feels almost natural for youngho’s hands to fall to dongyoung’s hips, slowly slipping lower and lower until he can cup dongyoung’s ass.

youngho pulls back to catch his breath, and dongyoung quickly turns away from youngho, now pulling yoonoh into a deep kiss. instead of feeling jealousy, youngho feels excited and quickly steps forward to press himself against dongyoung's back, rubbing his crotch against his ass.

dongyoung is the one to pull away from the kiss this time, letting out a soft sigh. yoonoh wastes no time, immediately dipping his head down to suck at dongyoung’s neck. youngho busies himself with the other side of dongyoung's neck.

“i can’t believe i’m doing this,” dongyoung breathes out, body pliant where it's trapped between the two other boys. “i also can’t believe you two really weren’t fucking.”

“well, we are now,” youngho muses, biting into the soft skin when dongyoung’s neck meets his shoulders, hands running up and down his side. “fucking you, that is.”

yoonoh's hands have worked their way up dongyoung's shirt, pulling at it until dongyoung raises his arms to have it pulled up. it allows youngho to have more access to dongyoung's neck, while yoonoh dips downwards to suck at dongyoung's nipples. yoonoh slowly works his way down his torso, kissing and nipping the entire way. it makes dongyoung whine out.

soon, dongyoung seems to melt completely, collapsing back against youngho; when he looks down, he sees that yoonoh has undone the front of dongyoung’s jeans and is slowly working his cock through his underwear. he moans and writhes against youngho, who takes the opportunity to run his hands up dongyoung's sides and around to his front, pinching at both of his nipples. the action is met with a gasp, dongyoung rutting back harder against his crotch.

yoonoh finally looks up from dongyoung's dick and takes in the sight before him: dongyoung, mouth slack, face flushed, dick hard, rutting desperately against youngho who is still working his nipples and sucking on his neck.

"god, this is so hot," yoonoh groans, surging upwards to smash his mouth against dongyoung's.

it feels weird to youngho, watching his best friend make out with another guy, mere inches from his face, yet he finds himself unable to look away. the kiss is sloppy, all tongue and spit and teeth clanking loudly. when the two finally part, youngho gives him no time to breathe before he's turning dongyoung's head towards him, biting hard dongyoung's lower lip before kissing him harshly.

"fuck," he hears yoonoh mumble, but everything beyond dongyoung's mouth on his and his ass on youngho's crotch seems distant and blurry. the two only finally part when dongyoung lets out a choked moan, falling away from youngho's mouth to whine loudly.

while the two had been kissing, yoonoh returned his attention to dongyoung's cock, finally removing it from his underwear and promptly taking the head into his mouth. dongyoung’s cock is long and lean, just like him. the bulbous head is the prettiest shade of pink yoonoh has ever seen and it fits in his mouth perfectly. all dongyoung can do is writhe desperately, trying to find balance against youngho.

“tastes so good,” yoonoh mumbles, slobbering all over dongyoung’s cock. what yoonoh lacks in finesse, he makes up in enthusiasm, intentionally choking himself on dongyoung to rile him up.

it’s embarrassing to admit, but youngho feels like he could get off to just the sight of yoonoh sucking cock, _especially_ dongyoung's cock. he turns his attention back to dongyoung, swooping in to kiss him yet again. this kiss is much rougher, youngho shoving his tongue into his mouth, licking along the roof. his hands resume playing with dongyoung’s nipples, tweaking and pulling at the hardened buds.

dongyoung is an utter wreck between the two of them, whining and shuddering, conflicted between thrusting into yoonoh or rutting back against youngho.

youngho finally pulls away to let him breathe, moving to his ear instead, nibbling softly.

“yoonoh looks so pretty like this, doesn’t he, dongyoung?” youngho whispers into his ear, moving to kiss at his jawline. “think about how much prettier he’ll look when you cover him with your come.”

dongyoung whimpers softly at the thought, but it is yoonoh who moans loudly, throat vibrating around dongyoung. he starts bobbing faster, taking dongyoung deep into his mouth with every thrust; no amount of choking seems to slow him down. youngho suddenly realizes that yoonoh is turned on by what he said.

“oh, dongyoungie, look at him, he’s practically gagging for this,” youngho whispers, voice silky and low. "he's just begging for it. you should really come for him. let him taste you."

"oh, i'm close," dongyoung whimpers, body trembling. youngho reaches down to take the base of dongyoung's cock in his hand, using all of yoonoh's spit as lube. his thrusts and yoonoh's thrusts don't quite match up, hand and mouth periodically colliding, but it only serves to wreck dongyoung more. "fuck, fuck, fuck."

yoonoh pulls back, leaving his mouth open and waiting, as youngho continues to jerk dongyoung off. dongyoung comes with a loud grunt, spilling all over yoonoh's face. youngho keeps going, milking every drop out of dongyoung as he collapses completely back against youngho.

the come paints yoonoh's face; it drips from his eyelashes and streaks across his cheeks. yoonoh leans in, wrapping his lips around the head once again to lick up the last few drops.

"oh dongyoungie, look at him," youngho whispers in his ear. his hand releases dongyoung's cock, moving to the mess on yoonoh's face instead. he swirls his fingers in the spunk on his cheeks before he pushes his fingers into yoonoh's mouth. yoonoh licks around his fingers, sucking it all up. it should be weird, doing something so intimate with yoonoh, but youngho feels his cock pulse at the sight.

dongyoung is still quivering where he's bracketed in between youngho's arms. "you're both so hot," he manages to say, airy and breathless. "i really… god, i really want you guys to fuck me."

yoonoh, still licking come off youngho's fingers, lets out a moan. "we should move to the bed," he suggests, finally standing up. "because i really, really want to see you get fucked by youngho."

before youngho even thinks about what he's doing, he grabs yoonoh by the front of his shirt and pulls him forward; their faces meet over dongyoung's shoulder and youngho is quick to smash their mouths together. the strong taste of dongyoung's come coats yoonoh's mouth as youngho licks his way into it.

"please, please," dongyoung whimpers, breaking them apart from their kiss. he seems unable to say much more than that, but the desperate look on his face is enough to kick both of them into action.

the scramble to the bed is a mess for all three of them, attempting to yank off shirts and pants before settling together on the mattress. yoonoh uses his shirt to wipe the remaining come off his face first. dongyoung ends up completely naked, while both yoonoh and youngho are still in their boxers. youngho settles between dongyoung's open thighs while yoonoh sits down next to them. he palms at himself slowly, content to just watch for a moment.

youngho had stocked up on lube and condoms, just in case, and quickly grabs them from his nightstand. dongyoung's legs are spread open and when youngho slicks his fingers up and trails them down dongyoung's thighs, his hips roll slightly, seeking more.

he works dongyoung open slowly, teasing him with only one finger at first. yoonoh watches on, still palming himself over his boxers. when youngho slips a second finger into dongyoung, dongyoung keens and squirms, back arching off the bed. the sight is too much for yoonoh to bare.

he grabs the bottle of lube, quickly pouring some onto his own fingers, before inching closer to the two in front of him. as youngho crooks his two fingers inside of dongyoung, yoonoh lets his fingers trail down from dongyoun's cock to his asshole, tracing the rim stretched around youngho's digits.

"more, more," dongyoung says, thrashing slightly as his hips roll for more friction. yoonoh abides his request, slipping his on finger in beside the two youngho already has in him. the stretch of three fingers leaves dongyoung gasping, hips bucking desperately.

it's strange to feel youngho's fingers alongside his own in dongyoung's ass, but yoonoh finds it turns him on even more. he turns, finding youngho's face only inches from his own, and is quick to lean in for a kiss. the nervousness between the two of them is gone completely, meaning the kiss quickly dissolves into nothing but tongue and teeth, yoonoh biting into youngho's lower lip. all the while, their fingers continue to move inside dongyoung.

"will one of you please fuck me already?" dongyoung whines; he's propped up on his elbows, hand loosely jerking himself off, clearly enjoying the show youngho and yoonoh are putting on for him.

the two stop kissing and exchange a look. "you did say you wanted to watch me fuck him," youngho reminds him.

yoonoh turns to dongyoung, pulling his finger out and shifting forward on the bed to kiss him. "would you be up to sucking me off while you get fucked?"

"yes, yes, absolutely," dongyoung says, hips still rolling against youngho's fingers.

when youngho finally pulls his fingers out to get a condom, dongyoung rolls over onto his stomach, ass up in the air on display. yoonoh finally yanks his boxers off, gasping at how it feels for his cock to finally be free, before he crawls up the bed to sit in front of dongyoung.

the way dongyoung sucks cock is unbelievably different from how yoonoh does; where yoonoh was rushed, sloppy, and desperate, dongyoung is careful, slow, and meticulous. he works slowly, licking a thick stripe up the base of yoonoh's cock before his tongue circles around the head. once he takes the head fully into his mouth, he begins to slowly sink down. if he keeps this up, yoonoh is going to come embarrassingly fast.

dongyoung loses his pace and composure completely when youngho, who was busy putting a condom on and lubing himself up, finally starts to press into his ass. dongyoung's moans vibrate around yoonoh's cock and he curses quietly.

"so tight," youngho whispers, hands clutching at dongyoung's hips. the position yoonoh is in allows him to lean forward a bit, watching as youngho slowly sinks into dongyoung's ass. when he bottoms out completely, dongyoung pulls off yoonoh's cock, gasping.

"shit that- that feels so good," dongyoung breathes out, dropping his head to rest against yoonoh's thigh for a moment. his breathing is almost labored, but yoonoh can see the way his hips are rolling, taking youngho deeper and deeper.

youngho trails one hand up dongyoung's back and into his hair; the purple strands look exceptionally bright against youngho's tan skin. "you want to make yoonoh feel good too, don't you, dongyoungie?" he asks, pulling at his hair. dongyoung lets youngho's hold pull him up, allowing himself to be manhandled towards yoonoh's cock. "make us feel good."

dongyoung's technique is much messier now, bobbing up and down recklessly, body jerking with every thrust of youngho's hips. a mix of spit and precome leaks from the corners of his mouth and drips down his chin. it's arguably the hottest thing yoonoh has ever seen, coupled with the unbearable wet heat of dongyoung's mouth, and he almost wishes youngho could see how fucking good dongyoung looks from this angle.

youngho, however, is content with how dongyoung looks from his own angle. he watches dongyoung's hole swallow him up with every thrust forward, clenching tightly around him. dongyoung's ass cheeks are slowly turning red from the way youngho's hips keep slapping against them, and he wonders how red the skin would turn if youngho spanked him. now is not the time to find out, but it's a thought he's happy to store away for later. instead, he lets his hands clutch harshly at dongyoung's hips, hoping to leave bruises on the soft skin.

each thrust into dongyoung, with the way he rolls his hips to meet him and he clenches down around him, has youngho closer and closer to the edge. the tension is curling hot and tight in his stomach, and from the way yoonoh is gasping and whining, hands clenching and unclenching at dongyoung's hair, tells youngho that he's close too.

he doesn't know what compels him to, but he reaches over dongyoung's body and grabs at yoonoh's shoulder, pulling his upper body towards him. it's there, leaning over dongyoung's body, that they kiss once more. it's even messier than the kisses they exchanged before; both boys are teetering dangerously close to orgasm, losing themselves in one another's mouth.

it's a combination of everything dongyoung does that finally gets youngho to come; from his whines and moans, the sounds of him gagging around yoonoh's cock, to the way he feels around youngho's cock, it's all enough to finally tip youngho over the edge. he comes with a moan that yoonoh swallows down. as he fucks his way through the waves of his orgasm, yoonoh's mouth doesn't leave his own, swallowing down every sound he lets out. only when the sensation of dongyoung clenching around him becomes too much does youngho pull away, absolutely spent and overstimulated.

it's easier for dongyoung to suck yoonoh off when he's not being fucked. he swallows yoonoh down as deep as he can, letting the cockhead his the back of his throat. he repeats this action several times, yoonoh's grasp on his hair getting tighter and tighter with each swallow.

"i'm going to come," yoonoh warns him, eyes clenched shut. dongyoung bobs faster, one hand moving up to fondle at yoonoh's balls. that's all it takes for him to come.

youngho watches the way yoonoh's orgasm washes over him; his entire body freezes, like all of the tension is waiting to pour out of him- and just like that, he lets out a shuddering breath, hips rolling desperately as he finally comes.

dongyoung swallows down every drop that yoonoh spills into his mouth, not even gagging slightly. despite how spent youngho feels, his dick twitches in interest at the entire scene before him.

yoonoh pulls away with a soft sigh, and dongyoung lethargically rolls onto his back, dead center in the bed. he's the epitome of fucked out. his lips are swallow and slick, spit and come drying around the corners. he's flushed all over, a pretty shade of pink covering his cheeks and spreading all the way down to his chest. his eyes are hooded and heavy, looking at both boys in front of him with a hazy smile.

he's still hard.

both youngho and yoonoh seem to realize this at the same time. their hands collide awkwardly as they both reach to jack dongyoung off, but dongyoung doesn't even seem to notice. all he can focus on is the warmth of both of their hands, moving up and down his cock in sync. all it takes is a few quick strokes from them and dongyoung is coming all over his stomach, some dribbling down their hands.

youngho grabs a handful of tissues off his nightstand, handing some to yoonoh while he busies himself with cleaning off dongyoung's stomach. all three of them seem exhausted, and almost as soon as they're all clean, yoonoh and youngho flop down on the bed.

it's easy for the three of them to fit together afterwards; youngho curls himself against dongyoung's back while dongyoung spoons yoonoh. despite the sweat and come dampening the sheets beneath them, it's comfortable.

"you know," dongyoung begins, voice still wrecked from blowing yoonoh. "i don't really know where this leaves us…"

it's the awkward question that has been lingering in all of their minds; where do they go from here? how are the three of them meant to work together on a weekly basis? do they pretend nothing ever happened between them?

"well, where do you want it to leave us?" youngho asks. he wants to do anything dongyoung asks of him, though he worries what this all means for his friendship with yoonoh.

"i never would have dated both of you like that if i didn't think you were together," he tells them, his voice small and uncertain. "i wouldn't have done that to you guys. i like you both too much for that."

yoonoh shifts around, rolling so that he's facing dongyoung instead of being spooned by him. he makes eye contact with youngho over dongyoung's shoulder and it's clear they both share the same fear. "but you did. so now what?"

"i really, really like you both," dongyoung answers honestly. he lets his nose bump gently against yoonoh's, while he intertwines his hand with the hand youngho has resting on his stomach. "i don't know. i don't know how we make this work."

youngho presses soft kisses to the back of dongyoung's neck. "we'll figure something out," he tells him, glancing over to yoonoh again. "i don't mind sharing as long as i get to be with you."

yoonoh nods in agreement. "whatever makes you happy, dongyoungie. we'll work it out."

"being with both of you makes me happy," dongyoung admits. "i guess that's all that really matters."

with that, he leans forward to give yoonoh a gentle kiss, then turns his head to give youngho a similar kiss.

as if wanted to appease dongyoung, when the two are finished kissing, yoonoh leans in and presses his own gentle kiss to youngho's mouth. somehow, it feels different than before; all the awkwardness of it being youngho he's kissing comes rushing back.

youngho seems equally displeased. "no offense, but kissing you still feels kind of gay."

"oh my god," dongyoung groans loudly. "and just like that, my happiness is gone."

maybe making it work will take a little bit more time. they'll figure it all out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops!! i wanted this to be for valentine's day but uh??? it was literally only 2k then and i ended up with infinitely more plot than i expected.... anyway shoutout to sux for watching 3 separate movies with me while we both attempted to finish fics in time
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
